The Wife of Sirius Black
by percylupin
Summary: This is an AU story. Sirius' wife has known he was innocent the entire time. This is her life from a little before he escapes until her death. Please read and review. There are a few poems for those who don't like them. The rating is for minor character death and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**The first part of the chapter will be a poem and the second part will be a story that goes along with it. It will work like that for everything except the epilogue.**

She sits there

She looks for his star

**DOGSTAR**

But sometimes

She can't look at the stars

Because that's what they did

**TOGETHER**

And she can't help but

** MISS HIM**

And she waits

Waits for him to come home

But he doesn't

Because he can't

And it's because they

**STOLE HIM**

And now all she does is sit there

**STARING**

"Child, sitting there isn't any good," a gentle voice called. She stared out the window. A bright star shone down on her, Sirius, the dog star. She shrugged a frail hand off her shoulder. "It's dinner time, dear," the old woman whispered softly to Delilah. Delilah turned to glare at her. Tears were forming in the younger woman's eyes.

"Stop trying, Arabella. I do not care for you. I do not wish to be here anymore than you wish for me to be here. You may as well just leave me alone!" Delilah stood from the soft armchair she had been sitting in. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the tears, before storming up the stairs of Arabella Figg's house.

Delilah collapsed on her bed. She looked around at the four indigo walls of the room. Multiple pictures hung from each wall. Each and every picture had the same two people, Delilah and her husband. Delilah rose from her bed and walked to the far wall. She stroked her index finger down the face of her husband. In the picture, they were having a picnic under the millions of bright stars. Delilah was curled into the side of her husband as he pointed out all the constellations.

"I miss you, love. I know you're innocent. I wish they could see it too. You would never do something like that. They should have listened to you. Then, we would still be together. You wouldn't have left me. I love you, Sirius."


	2. Chapter 2

She waits

**WONDERING**

He escaped

Ran away

Achieved what was once thought

**IMPOSSIBLE**

She doesn't sit there anymore

Now she walks

**AGAIN**

And she talks

**AGAIN**

And she doesn't mind when people ask

**W H Y**

But she can't answer them

Not yet

Not now

She just walks

**A W A Y**

And people ask her

**W H Y**

She waits for a

** L**

Why she waits for a

**MURDERER**

And she answers that it's because

She doesn't

**BELIEVE**

What everyone says

She believes

That he is

**INNOCENT**

Because she knew him

**BEFORE**

They did

**BEFORE**

They even knew of him

And that is why she

**WAITS**

"Where are you going, Delilah?"

"For a walk," Delilah answered, annoyed.

"Why don't you stay inside, dear. Sirius Black just escaped. He'll be after you."

"And I will welcome him with open arms, Arabella," Delilah snarled.

"Child, he is a _murderer._" Arabella put an unneeded emphasis on the last word.

"Believe what you wish, Arabella, but you did not know him as I did. He would never kill innocents. I will wait for him. Now, I am going for a walk."

Delilah opened the front door. She took a step in the sun before letting the screen door fall shut behind her. She began the short walk to a hiking trail not far away.

When she had reached a certain point in the trail, she turned off the path. She climbed up a maple tree and sat leaned back against the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

They wanted her to leave

To go to a safe place

**HOGWARTS**

Because they thought

That she wasn't

**S A F E**

That he would come for her

That he would

**H U R T**

Her

But she knows

**SOMETHING**

That they don't

They know that she knows

**SOMETHING**

They are just too

**STUBBORN**

To admit that she was

**RIGHT**

And that they were

**WRONG**

"Where are you taking me?" Delilah demanded.

"To somewhere safe," Cornelius Fudge assured the woman. "We're bringing you to Hogwarts where your husband can't hurt you, ma'am."

Delilah wrenched her arm from the ministry's grasp and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you suggest that. Sirius has never raised a hand against me, Minister Fudge. I am completely safe. Sirius is innocent. Why can't you admit you were wrong?"

"Mrs. Black, this is why you were declared legally insane. Your husband is guilty of mass murder. He created a massacre."

"I refuse to believe it until I see proof through a trial."


	4. Chapter 4

Then when a student

At the school that she was hidden in

Asked her

**W H Y**

She did all of the quirky little

**THINGS**

She had taken up

She answered them this

"You all once asked me why I do the things I do. Well, it's because he used to do these things with me doing them is what kept me from going completely insane. Now, doing them is why I wake up every morning. I do these things because they're all I have left

Because they stole him away

And now all I have are the quirky little things we used to do to keep me from going insane

Because they're like a little piece of something that I used to have

Because they're my only reason for waking up every morning. I do them because no matter what, I will always love him." The devotion in Delilah's voice as she spoke sent shivers up the spines of all who heard.


	5. Chapter 5

She saw him

Stalking through the woods

She followed

Hoping he would remember her

He saw her

Sneaking after him

He waited for her

At their spot

And when they reunited

You could only describe it as

**Beautiful**

**Emotional**

**Passionate**

"Sirius," Delilah whispered. She rolled out of her bed and ran to the window. A dark shadow was running towards the woods. Thanking god her room was on the first floor, Delilah climbed out the window and took off after the silhouette. The shadow seemed to slow down like it wanted her of catch up to it.

Delilah followed the shadow into the Forbidden Forest. She cursed under her breath when she realized she'd lost the shadow. Delilah turned around. She was in a part of the forest she hadn't been in since her own school days. She walked up to a tree and ran her fingers over the twisted bark. She traced the outline of a heart and the two letters that were carved inside of it, S and D. After her graduation, Sirius had brought her out here and carved their initials into the tree. This was the very spot he had proposed to her.

Delilah jumped when she felt something tap her shoulder. Whipping her wand out, she flipped around. A man raised his hands in surrender. "Sirius," Delilah whispered. She dropped her wand and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She buried her face in his neck. "i know you're innocent," she whispered.

Sirius smiled and spun his wide around. He slammed her against their tree, merging their mouths together. Delilah moaned as Sirius took control. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue before plunging the appendage into her mouth. Delilah was positive that if Sirius and the tree weren't holding her up, she would have collapsed onto the hard ground. Sirius tongue wrapped around Delilah's, pulling another moan from deep with in her. Their mouths moved together in perfect harmony as they kissed each other senseless.


	6. Chapter 6

When she saw the traitor

He held her back

She wanted to

**RIP**

That rat apart

He didn't want her to become a

**MURDERESS**

He shared his story

It was the first time she'd heard the real thing

And she cried

Out of joy for being with him

And of sorrow for being away from him

And when they had him locked up

She refused to leave his side

They had been waiting to get rid of her anyway

They escaped together

Flying into the sunset

Delilah growled when she saw the rat that had cost her twelve years f being with her husband. She lunged at it, full intent to kill. She had used to call that man her friend. Sirius held her back. "You aren't a murderess, love," he had whispered so softly in her ear. Delilah cried when he and Remus told the story. She clung to her husband, never wishing to let him go.

"No!" she had screamed. They wouldn't take her away from him. Not now, not ever again. The minister didn't mind. He had been looking for way to get rid of the insane wife of Sirius Black. She was of no use to him or anyone else. Lady Delilah Black was just a crazy woman who refused to believe in fact.

When Harry and Hermione showed up, only moments before the dementors were due, Delilah as overjoyed. She and her husband would be saved. They didn't have to lose everything. They flew away on a hippogriff. His name was Buckbeak. Minister Fudge had tried to get rid of him too. Delilah fell asleep, curled into her husband's chest as they flew off into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

She was there

There they day he

**DIED**

She watched him fall

Watched his face

The laugh never left

And when his eyes met hers there was only

**LOVE**

Delilah sobbed. She clawed at Kingsley's arms. She needed to get to the veil. Sirius was felling. He needed her. Why wouldn't Kingsley let her go?

The ghost of Sirius' last laugh was still on his face. His eyes met Delilah's. His beautiful, stormy grey eyes were full of only one thing as he looked at his wife. They were filled with a love he had looked at no other with.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last stand

The final battle

She fought for not hers but others life

She fought so no one would live like she had

And when she saw him

Her godson

Being brought dead before her

**SHE KNEW**

This truly was her last stand

And so she fought again

She not the Weasley matron

Killed the one who ended his life

Bellatrix Lestrange fell by her hand

The Dark Lord is the one who was her doom

The curse was one of his

She turned just in time to see it

And her last thought

I'm going to see him again

**MY LOVE**

Delilah fell to her knees when she saw Harry in Hagrid's arms. Professor Sprout squeezed her shoulder tightly. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Harry's lifeless form be placed on the ground. "Not Harry," she whispered. "Not Harry," she said again, louder. "Not Harry," Delilah repeated, loud enough for everyone near her to hear. She repeated it like a mantra. That's when she knew, _I'm going to die tonight, and I'm going to bring down the bitch that killed my husband with me._

When the fight restarted, Delilah fought with a ferocity unlike any other. She pulled her godson into a hug as he ran past her. Somehow he had survived being hit with the killing curse the second time. "Goodbye," she whispered softly. "I love you, Harry."

"No," Harry shouted as his godmother ran towards Bellatrix Lestrange. She shoved Neville, Luna, and Ginny out of the way before Mrs. Weasley could. The Weasley matron nodded at the younger woman and started to fire her own curses. Delilah ignored the woman and focused on her had never gotten along with Molly Weasley, but they could put aside their differences to finish Bellatrix Lestrange for the final time.

Everyone stopped fighting except Bellatrix and Delilah as the two witch's magic started swirling around Voldemort stared in awe at the power. Pure white glowed around Delilah where as darkness surrounded Bellatrix. "You killed my husband, you bitch, Delilah snarled. "I'm going to kill you!" A jet of green light flew at Bellatrix. Bellatrix screamed as the light hit her. She collapsed to the ground in a heap. Delilah smirked proudly. A terrible roar escaped Voldemort's lips. Delilah turned in time to see the curse flying towards her. She smiled at the green light. She welcomed death. She barely heard her godson's screams as one last thought floated through her mind. _I'm going to be with my love again._


	9. Chapter 9

If I learned one thing from Delilah Black, it was never do what is expected of you. She defied all the odds. She had remained loyal to the man everyone believed to be a murderer, everyone except her. I'll admit, even i thought he was a murderer. Delilah changed my mind about that and a whole lot of other things.

I smiled at my wife before running through the barrier of Platforms nine and three-quarters with my youngest son. My oldest son had already run through. My wife and daughter came through after my son and me.

I smiled sadly as I waved goodbye to my two kids. My godson grinned and waved at them as he leaned into my side. I turned to kiss my heavily pregnant wife on the nose. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "You did a good job with those kids," she smiled.

"We did a good job with those kids, love," I said.

"I do believe, Harry James Potter, that we did an excellent job of raising James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Delilah Potter. I also believe we'll do a great job at raising Celeste Hermione Potter."

"I do believe we will, Luna Celeste Potter." I smiled at my blond wife. My godson, Teddy, grabbed Lily's hand and we left the station together. I groaned as I past Ginny Weasley. She was married, but had still yet to get over her crush on me. I was expected to get back together with her and marry her after the war, but Delilah showed me a different way of life, and I decided to live and Hermione left Ginny to join my family and me. Lily left Teddy to go see her "cousin", Hugo. I grinned even wider. I had the best family in the world.

"I think the baby's coming," Luna groaned as she doubled over in pain. Looks like my family is about to get even bigger.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Lilah," a happy voice laughed. Delilah groaned as she sat up. She quickly covered herself when she realized she was naked. The man laughed again. "I liked that view of you, baby."

"Sirius?" Delilah asked. It was too good to be true.

Her husband's face appeared above her. "You miss me?" he asked quietly.

Delilah nodded with tears running down her cheeks. Her husband had regained the attitude he had before James and Lily had died. "I missed you so much, Sirius, but where are we?"

"Welcome to heaven," Sirius smiled. He pulled a pair of white dress robes seemingly out of no where. "C'mon, everyone is waiting to see you. Remus and Dora are here too!" Sirius frowned for a second before pulling his wife to her feet. He was kind of sad that they were all dead, but it was good to have them back.

"Let's just spend a minute together, first, love," Delilah whispered. Sirius' grin widened, if that was at all possible.

"I'm game for that," he grinned.


End file.
